


[Podfic of] The Importance of Being Brian

by Podcath



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:55:20] Julad's Summary: The weirdness gets unavoidable when Brian refuses to get his job back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Importance of Being Brian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Importance of Being Brian](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6967) by Julad. 



**Title:**[The Importance of Being Brian](http://www.yearningvoid.net/stories/julad/000072.html)  
**Author:** [Julad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/julad)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Queer as Folk (US)  
**Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
**Length:** 1:52:28  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [Crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution)  
**Music** : Touch&Go - Straight to...Number One  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?fy1ql49vnqyws1m) (52.86 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?52wbx4iolzoq313) (65.71 MB)  



End file.
